Hesitate
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: She always finishes her jobs quick and clean, never hesitating... never looking back. But something, or someone stops her and she is confused as to why. AU ItaSaku [One-shot] COMPLETE


**Title: **Hesitate**  
Author: **Kumiko-oneechan**  
****Pairing: **Itachi x Sakura**  
****Note:** I first wrote this as a monologue for my Creative Writing class, but I changed some of it and it became a one-shot :D I hope you like it.**  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I take a deep breath. I look across from where am I and see an extravagant party happening. I stare for a couple more minutes and sigh deeply as I lay down on my stomach, facing the party. I point my sniper at my target – the host of the party, famous and handsome, Uchiha Itachi.

Quiet curse words come out of my mouth and I start squirming from this ridiculous dress I had to wear to the party. I sigh again, realizing I should have changed before I went onto the roof of the next building. Irritated, I quickly stand up and forcefully tear my light blue dress until it reaches just above my knees. I lie back down and look though the scope on my sniper. My pointer finger waits by the trigger as I position my gun away to my target.

A wind breezes through, making my bangs fall in front of my face. I angrily blow my ridiculous pink hair out of my face and look through the scope again. I take another deep breath and slightly squeeze the trigger, but my finger quickly lets go. I start to feel surprised at my sudden change of my mind, I have never failed before and I have never hesitated. I look at my target and then look at my dress. I widen my eyes in realization at why I hesitated, why I couldn't put a bullet through his head like I have done to so many others.

It started with my mission, to go undercover and find an opening. I had to go deep undercover, get close to him and get him to trust me…fall in love with me. They sent me, because I am the best they had and I have never failed a mission… I went in as a client, to get his attention and I succeeded, but what I didn't account for was me falling for him.

I look through my scope again and notice his dark eyes scanning his party, probably looking for me as he ignores all the other women trying to talk to him. I grit my teeth in frustration and harshly point my sniper right at him, not noticing tears falling down my cheeks until they hit the back of my hand. My gun hits the ground with a harsh thump as I scream out in anger and sorrow. I furiously wipe my eyes, taking my make-up off as well. I then tense up slightly when I realize I am being watched by the same people that hired me.

I knew after I decided I wasn't going to pull the trigger that they were going to try and kill me. Before their triggers were pulled, I grabbed the two handguns from behind my back and shot all of them making blood spray all over my ripped dress. My guns also fall to the floor and I look down at my dress again.

I decided I was going to go to the party…to him. I quickly make my way out of the building and into the building where the party is being held. I change my dress and fix my make-up and head to the party, right into his arms. He stares at me in surprise and asks in concern,

"Are you alright, love?" I just nod in his chest and whispers,

"Thank you." I look up at him and he tilts his head in confusion,

"What was that?" I smile at him and shake my head.

"It was nothing." I lean up at him and give him a tender kiss, which he eagerly returns. He then pulls away and asks,

"Where have you been? I almost sent a search party." I giggle and lie smoothly,

"Just finished up some last minute things." He smiles, quickly believing every word I said with no hesitation. He then nuzzles my neck and whispers,

"You look beautiful, my cherry blossom." My heart skips a beat as I give him a small smile. He smiles back and I hear my heart beat loudly. I see out of the corner of my eye all the women staring at me in envy, but I just roll my eyes and ignore them.

He lifts his head and stares at me with his smoldering obsidian eyes. He wears a serious expression and I feel a slight panic within me, but keep my cool on the outside, staring back at him with a confused expression.

"I love you Sakura." He confesses. My eyes widen in surprise at the sudden confession, but soften a second later. I put my hand on his cheek, and feel tears in my emerald eyes.

"I love you too Itachi." I say truthfully, for the first time in my deceitful life. I suddenly feel free and light when I confessed to him and I felt even lighter when he smiles fully at my confession. I see relief, love and happiness in eyes as he continues to stare at me.

Tears start to fall down my cheeks as I realize how unfair I am being to him. I was supposed to kill him, but I'm here acting like that never happened. He mistakes the meaning of my tears and smiles softly, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"There is no need to cry love." I nod silently, but still have that guilty feeling in my chest. The feeling intensifies as he presses his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. We pull away from each other as he whispers to me,

"Let's leave, love."

"You aren't going to stay for your own party?" I ask, curious. He turns to me as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"As long as I am with you love, I don't care about anything else."

That's when I realized, it doesn't matter. I hesitated for a reason and I am glad I did, because as long as I am with Itachi, I don't care about anything else.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
